live_actionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Greatest Showman (2017)
The Greatest Showman is a 2017 American musical drama film directed by Michael Gracey and written by Bill Condon and Jenny Bicks. The film is inspired by the story of P.T. Barnum's creation of the Barnum & Bailey Circus and the lives of its star attractions. The film premiered on December 8, 2017, aboard the RMS Queen Mary 2 and was released in the United States on December 20, 2017 by 20th Century Fox. The film stars: Hugh Jackman, Zac Efron, Michelle Williams, Rebecca Ferguson, Zendaya, Keala Settle. The film co-stars: Yahya Abdul-Mateen II, Natasha Liu Bordizzo, Paul Sparks, Sam Humphrey. Starring *Hugh Jackman - P.T. Barnum *Zac Efron - Phillip Carlyle *Michelle Williams - Charity Barnum *Rebecca Ferguson - Jenny Lind *Zendaya - Anne Wheeler *Keala Settle - Lettie Lutz *Yahya Abdul-Mateen II - W.D. Wheeler *Natasha Liu Bordizzo - Deng Yan *Paul Sparks - James Gordon Bennett *Sam Humphrey - Tom Thumb 'Cast' *Caroline Barnum - Austyn Johnson *Helen Barnum - Cameron Seely *Mr. O'Malley - Eric Anderson *Young Barnum - Ellis Rubin *Young Charity - Skylar Dunn *Lord of Leeds - Daniel Everidge *O'Clancy - Radu Spinghel *Chang - Yusaku Komori *Eng - Danial Son *Philo Barnum - Will Swenson *Mrs. Stratton - Linda Marie Larson *Mr. Carlyle - Byron Jennings *Mrs. Carlyle - Betsy Aidem *Mr. Winthrop - Damian Young *Mrs. Winthrop - Tina Benko *Mr. Hallett - Fred Lehne *Mrs. Hallett - Kathryn Meisle *Strong Man - Timothy Hughes *Queen Victoria - Gayle Rankin *Court Herald - Arnie Burton *Ballerina #1 - Carly Adams *Ballerina #2 - Sawyer Niehaus *Lead Protestor - Shuler Hensley *Policeman - Will Erat *Fireman - James Andrew O'Connor *Boss - Jamie Jackson *Nurse - Morgan Weed *Ticket Taker - Henry Stram *Stage Manager - Michael Barra *Dog Boy - Luciano Acuna Jr. *Jenny Lind Admirer #1 - Shannon Freyer *Jenny Lind Admirer #2 - Kevin Dwane *Jenny Lind Admirer #3 - Sandi DeGeorge *Royal Escort - Tony Neil Butler *Laundry Woman - Frances Emily Schramm *Humamn Cannonball - Kenneth Chan *Theatre Goer #1 - Stacey Cohen *Theatre Goer #2 - Tim Wilson *Theatre Goer #3 - Jonathan Culver *Panhandler - Jillian Braithwaite *Protester - Adam Haas Hunter *Bank Manager - Bob Rumnock *Mill Worker - Ben Reed *Woman in Gold - Martha Nichols *Dancer Oddity #1 - Jonathan Redavid *Dancer Oddity #2 - Shannon Holtzapffel *Dancer Oddity #3 - Jeremy Hudson *Dancer Oddity #4 - Taylor James *Dancer Oddity #5 - Chelsea Caso *Dancer Oddity #6 - Caoife Coleman *Dancer Oddity #7 - Mishay Petronelli *Ensemble Dancer #1 - Khasan Brailsford *Ensemble Dancer #2 - Alex Wong *Ensemble Dancer #3 - Julius Rubio *Ensemble Dancer #4 - Vincent Noiseux *Ensemble Dancer #5 - Sunny Walters *Ensemble Dancer #6 - Jessica Castro *Ensemble Dancer #7 - Najla Gilliam *Ensemble Dancer #8 - Christina Glur *Pointe Ballerina #1 - Emerson Tate Alexander *Pointe Ballerina #2 - Victoria Giselle Llodra *Pointe Ballerina #3 - Louise Hindsbo *Pointe Ballerina #4 - Laci Justice *Pointe Ballerina #5 - Gianina Marie Paolantonio *Pointe Ballerina #6 - Rachel Quiner *Pointe Ballerina #7 - Madison Smith *Pointe Ballerina #8 - Brando Nicolina Speach *Dancing Bartender #1 - Daniel Cloud Campos *Dancing Bartender #2 - Rod Roberts *Additional Voices - James Babson Category:Movies Category:2017 Movies